The present disclosure relates to display apparatuses and methods for manufacturing the display apparatuses, and active matrix substrates. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to techniques of repairing a break in a line for display provided in an active matrix substrate and a display apparatus.
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes, for example, an active matrix substrate and a counter substrate facing each other. The active matrix substrate includes, for example, lines for display (hereinafter referred to as display lines) including a plurality of gate lines extending in parallel with each other and a plurality of source lines extending in parallel with each other and in a direction perpendicular to the gate lines. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus including the active matrix substrate has the following problem. If a break occurs in a display line, such as a gate line or a source line, a display signal is not supplied from a drive circuit to a portion farther than the break of the broken display line, resulting in a significant degradation in display quality.
In order to solve the above problem, a variety of liquid crystal display apparatuses have been proposed which include lines for repairing a broken line and amplifier circuits connected to the broken-line repairing lines, which are provided outside a display region for displaying an image (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2000-321599, H11-160677, 2000-105576, and 2008-58337).